The Sleepover of DOOM!
by Kathryn a Yu-Gi-Oh Fangirl
Summary: //Hostesses - Kathryn, Miko, and Marina//\\Pairings - Bakura/Marina, Marik/Miko, Ryou/Kathryn, and Jou/Mai. THERE WILL BE MORE PAIRINGS IF YOU R/R! :D\\


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, believe me, I wouldn't be typing this right now. -_-;;;  
  
A/N: YAY! ^_^ I'm writing a fic! :D This chapter might be a little boring, since we don't have any guests yet. ^^;;;  
  
Symbols -  
  
::Actions::  
  
~ Thoughts ~  
  
[A/N]  
  
{Stuff}  
  
(Faces)  
  
*****  
  
Chapter One - Prologue  
  
Kathryn: ::On AIM:: ....I'm bored. But this is fun! (^o^)  
  
Marina: Who are you talking to, hikari-baka?  
  
Kathryn: SmarterChild! (:D)  
  
Marina: Who...?  
  
Kathryn: A robot! (^.^) ::Prints out conversation:: Wanna see?  
  
Marina: ::Bored:: Whatever.  
  
Kathryn: ::Hands paper to Marina:: Read!  
  
Marina: ::Reads::  
  
{{Luck Duck229: hi SmarterChild: Hi Kathryn.  
  
Let's chat! Luck Duck229: Sure. SmarterChild: Right. Luck Duck229: What should we chat about? SmarterChild: Uh, let's see...  
  
Wanna take my daily poll? Luck Duck229: Why not? SmarterChild: Here's my poll of the day for Sunday, August 10th, 2003:  
  
Who makes cooler cars?  
  
1 Porsche 2 Ferrari  
  
Luck Duck229: 2 SmarterChild: OK...  
  
300 people have voted so far and 237 people agree with you. :-)  
  
Porsche: ]]]]]] 20.67% Ferrari: ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] 79.33%  
  
Luck Duck229: ^o^ Ferraris rule!  
  
SmarterChild: What o' ferrari's rule?  
  
Luck Duck229: ^^;;;  
  
SmarterChild: Huh?  
  
Luck Duck229: You're in my fanfic.  
  
SmarterChild: I'm in your fanfic? For real?  
  
Luck Duck229: Yep. In the prologue.  
  
SmarterChild: Oh. In the prologue.  
  
Luck Duck229: It's okay! At least you're in it!  
  
SmarterChild: Yeah?  
  
Luck Duck229: Yeah.  
  
SmarterChild: Wow. Why?  
  
Luck Duck229: Comic relief.  
  
SmarterChild: Oh.  
  
Luck Duck229: You should feel special.  
  
SmarterChild: Wouldn't you like me to feel special?  
  
Luck Duck229: Marina: o.O  
  
SmarterChild: I wonder why you say marina o o.  
  
Luck Duck229: Marina is my Yami.  
  
SmarterChild: That right?  
  
Luck Duck229: Marina: HELL YEAH!  
  
SmarterChild: No kidding, huh?  
  
Luck Duck229: No kidding.  
  
SmarterChild: Oh no?  
  
Luck Duck229: No.  
  
SmarterChild: No, huh?  
  
Luck Duck229: Yeah...  
  
SmarterChild: Oh yeah? Why?  
  
Luck Duck229: Because.  
  
SmarterChild: Because, because, because, because?  
  
Luck Duck229: Because because.  
  
SmarterChild: 'Cause what?  
  
Luck Duck229: I don't know.  
  
SmarterChild: What don't you know?  
  
Luck Duck229: Because.  
  
SmarterChild: Because, because, because, because?  
  
Luck Duck229: Because.  
  
SmarterChild: Because what?  
  
Luck Duck229: Just because.  
  
SmarterChild: 'Cause what?  
  
Luck Duck229: I dunno.  
  
SmarterChild: I think you know.  
  
Luck Duck229: I think I don't.  
  
SmarterChild: Think again!  
  
Luck Duck229: Okay.  
  
SmarterChild: OK.  
  
Luck Duck229: :D  
  
SmarterChild: :-)  
  
Luck Duck229: What now?  
  
SmarterChild: What up?  
  
Luck Duck229: The sky. :D  
  
SmarterChild: Huh?  
  
Luck Duck229: The sky is up.  
  
SmarterChild: Uh huh...  
  
Luck Duck229: It is!  
  
SmarterChild: Indeedy.  
  
Luck Duck229: Well, I have to go. Gotta work on fanfic.  
  
SmarterChild: Really?  
  
Luck Duck229: Yeah. Bye!  
  
SmarterChild: Bye for now.  
  
Luck Duck229: See ya!  
  
SmarterChild: S'latron.}}  
  
Marina: ...Jeez, hikari. You must be really bored.  
  
Kathryn: (^^;;;) Yeah, I guess... ::Signs of AIM::  
  
Marina: Now what?  
  
Kathryn: Let's have Miko over! (^O^) [Miko is my friend. Her pen name is Mistress Skittles. (:D)]  
  
Marina: ...Joy.  
  
Kathryn: (-o-;;) ::Calls Miko on the phone:: ...Miko-chan?  
  
Miko: Hi, Kathryn! (^_^) What's up?  
  
Kathryn: I'm bored. Wanna come over?  
  
Miko: (^-^) Sure! I'll be right there!  
  
{In a few minutes}  
  
::Doorbell Rings::  
  
Kathryn: I GOT IT! ::Runs to the doorbell::  
  
Marina: Don't hurt yourself, hikari.  
  
Miko: HEII, KATHRYN! (^o^)  
  
Kathryn: Marina and I are bored out of our minds. (-_-o)  
  
Miko: Whenever I'm bored, I organize something! (^_^) Like a party.  
  
Marina: (o.o) NO!  
  
Kathryn: ::Pokles Marina:: Shut up.  
  
Miko: How about a sleepover?  
  
Kathryn: Like yours?  
  
Miko: Yeah! (:D) We'll have different games, though. (^^)  
  
Marina: Do I have to come?  
  
Kathryn: ::Glare:: Yes.  
  
Miko: It'll be fun!  
  
Kathryn: One problem...who should we invite? Other authoresses?  
  
Miko: Yeah! And the Yu-Gi-Oh cast, of course.  
  
Marina: (o.o to *-*) You mean Bakura?!  
  
Kathryn: Duh. He's part of the Yu-Gi-Oh cast, isn't he? (o.o)  
  
Marina: (*-*) I'LL GO PREPARE THE SNACKS! ::Leaves::  
  
Kathryn/Miko: (-o-;;;)  
  
Miko: What kinds of games should we play?  
  
Kathryn: Truth or Dare, Ask the Cast, I've Never, Karaoke, and other party games.  
  
Miko: DUCK, DUCK, GOOSE! ...Just kidding. (XDDD)  
  
Kathryn: (XD) And we should watch movies, play freeze dance, and eat. (^_^)  
  
Miko: YEP! Popcorn, candy, pizza, mozzarella sticks, cupcakes, cookies... ::Rambles on and on::  
  
Kathryn: Well, let's start setting up!  
  
Miko: You betcha! Anyways, if you want to be in this fic, just review!  
  
Kathryn: We'll need the following information.  
  
Name:  
  
Appearance:  
  
Yami/Hikari:  
  
Personality:  
  
Age: (Real age, or age in the fanfic world)  
  
Love Interest: (Optional)  
  
Gets Along With: (Cast and Guests)  
  
Doesn't Get Along With: (Ditto)  
  
Kathryn: ::Yelling:: MARINA!  
  
Marina: ::Bounces back into the kitchen:: Wha?  
  
Miko: Let's fill out our profiles for examples. (:D)  
  
Marina: I'll go first. (^^)  
  
Name: Marina/Yami Kathryn  
  
Appearance: Looks just like Kathryn, only she's taller and her eyes are different. Her hair is more wild, too.  
  
Yami/Hikari: Kathryn  
  
Personality: She's meaner than Yami, but nicer than Bakura. She tries to be mean, so Bakura can like her.  
  
Age: 5000+  
  
Love Interest: Kura!  
  
Gets Along With: Kathryn (Well, she puts up with her), Miko (Ditto), Ryou (Ditto), Bakura, Malik(Y), Marik  
  
Doesn't Get Along With: Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Seto  
  
Miko: (^O^) My turn!  
  
Name: Miko Myako  
  
Appearance: She's medium height with long, thick, blonde hair, which she wears in two long braids. Her eyes are blue.  
  
Yami/Hikari: Solia (Doesn't appear in this fic.)  
  
Personality: Very bouncy. (^_^) Her best friends are Mistress and Kathryn, because she can relate to them.  
  
Age: 14  
  
Love Interest: Marik (In case you were wondering, that's the HIKARI.)  
  
Gets Along With: Kathryn, Marina, Ryou, Yugi, Yami, Marik, Joey, Seto.  
  
Doesn't Get Along With: Malik, Tristan, Bakura  
  
Kathryn: And last but not least...ME! (:D)  
  
Name: Kathryn Hyirashi  
  
Appearance: Medium height with long black hair and brown eyes.  
  
Yami/Hikari: Marina  
  
Personality: Bouncy and Hyper  
  
Age: 14  
  
Love Interest: Ryou  
  
Gets Along With: Marina, Miko, Ryou, Yugi, Yami, Marik, Seto  
  
Doesn't Get Along With: Joey, Tristan, Malik, Bakura  
  
Kathryn: So, if you want to be in the fic, please review! (:D)  
  
Miko/Kathryn/Marina: SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
{TBC} 


End file.
